Una noche en Winhill
by MeryClegane
Summary: Cae la noche en Winhill y Laguna aún no ha vuelto a casa. Raine preocupada decide salir a buscarle y termina encontrando sus sentimientos


**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE SQUARE ENIX.**

Aquella noche parecía salida de película, había una suave brisa que movía suavemente los brotes de hierba y una luna llena y tan grande que alumbraba todo el camino, no había necesidad de usar luces artificiales. El protagonista de esta historia se encontraba en un precioso prado verde a las afueras de la pequeña aldea de Winhill.

La brisa ondeaba su larga y morena melena, Laguna estaba demasiado centrado en sus propios pensamientos como para darse cuenta de que una mujer de cabello castaño se le acercaba por la espalda.

-¿Qué haces aquí solo, Laguna? –Preguntó la joven mirándole con ojos tiernos.

-Quería pensar un poco, ya sabes, sobre que debería hacer. –Se limitó a contestar el hombre encogiéndose de hombros.

-Realmente no quieres quedarte demasiado tiempo en Winhill ¿Verdad?, eres un hombre de acción. –Esto le sorprendió a Laguna, sin embargo no había dicho ninguna mentira, lo que de verdad quería Laguna era recorrer el mundo y escribir sus artículos, y con suerte convertirse en un periodista famoso.

-A mí me gustaría irme, sin embargo tú y Eleone estáis aquí. –Dijo el hombre que seguía de espaldas a ella. Empezó a caminar en dirección contraria, intentando buscar respuestas que a esas alturas ya conocía. Pero la joven no se dio por vencida, ella también necesitaba respuestas y le cogió de la mano, impidiéndole avanzar.

-Laguna, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? No tienes ninguna obligación con nosotras.

-Raine… -Dijo Laguna en un susurro. Se giró y tomó la mano de ella para colocarle un precioso anillo de oro con retoques plateados. –Te amo, quiero estar contigo.

-Y-yo, Laguna… ¿Por qué? –Titubeó Raine al ver esa faceta del hombre al que había acogido hace casi un año. Parecía diferente al hombre bromista, risueño y tonto que protegía la ciudad y se pasaba el día jugando con la pequeña Eleone.

-Quiero casarme contigo, quedarme aquí y formar una familia. –El hombre levantó la mano, mostrando en su dedo el mismo anillo que le había dado a ella, le dedicó una sonrisa y ella imitó el gesto, levantó su mano y ladeó la cabeza dedicándole la mirada más cariñosa y entrañable que solo ella sabía hacer. Pero ella necesitaba abrazarle, transmitirle todo lo que se había guardado durante tanto tiempo, sentimientos que pensaba que nunca llegaría a profesar. Le abrazó, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Laguna y este correspondió al abrazo, atrayéndola más hacia él.

-Te quiero Laguna, tenía miedo de perderte, de que te fueras y te olvidaras de mí.

-No podía abandonarte, no podía dejarte sola… jamás me podría perdonar el hacerle daño a la mujer que amo. Puede que mi carrera de periodismo nunca llegue a despegar, pero tú eres lo más importante para mí. –Dijo Laguna sin romper el abrazo, besando suavemente su frente para después mirarla a los ojos. –Entonces, ¿Quieres ser la señora Loire?

-De buena gana seré la señora Loire, Raine Loire. –La joven posó suavemente sus tenues labios sobre los de Laguna, el primer beso para ella, algo que no olvidaría nunca y lo llevaría guardado en su corazón.

Realmente era una escena de película, un prado verde y una pareja abrazándose bajo la luz de la luna. Una noche llena de sentimientos que ninguno olvidaría pasara lo que pasara.

Unos recuerdos que incluso a días de hoy consiguen arrebatarle el sueño a un Laguna bastante entrado en la edad que se encuentra acostado en una gran cama, sin compañía, con tan solo una foto en la mesita, una foto de Raine Loire. El hecho de ver la foto hace que levante su mano hasta tenerla delante de su cara y observar el precioso anillo.

-Te extraño, Raine. Eleone y yo te extrañamos.

Los rayos de luz empezaron a filtrarse por las cortinas, indicando que la noche había dado paso al día. No había conseguido dormir demasiado, pero tenía demasiadas obligaciones como para quedarse en la cama. Oyó unos golpecitos en la puerta y suspiró profundamente, poniéndose de pie y abriendo la puerta.

-Señor presidente, el SeeD Squall Lionheart desea una audiencia con usted.

Tras asentirle a su asistente y cerrar la puerta se dirigió hacia su mesita y cogió la foto con ambas manos con una gran sonrisa en su cara. -¿Has oído eso, Raine? Al fin conoceré a nuestro hijo, a mi pequeño duende.


End file.
